Forbidden Love - Second Stage
by thatpervertedperson
Summary: So Marge and Homer are finally divorced after all these years. Marge moved in with Lisa and they are having the times of their lives. WARNING: BEFORE READING THIS, PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE FIRST 'FORBIDDEN LOVE', AND A PREQUEL TO THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE RELEASED AT A LATER UNCONFIRMED DATE.


Forbidden Love – Second Stage

"And we are divorced!" said a happy Marge to Lisa. "You sure you want to go on with this mom? I mean this is the man who sacrificed so much for us to make us happy. Do you think it is fair?" asks Lisa to her mother. "Sweety, do you know why I married your father?" asks Marge. "Because you love each other and you want to spend each and every moment together till death?" answered Lisa. "No dear. It is because he made me pregnant with Bart. Everything we told you was just a bluff." explained Marge. "Okay... but why were Maggie and I born?" asks Lisa. "Oh. Well we were just drunk and got a little crazy." said a giggling Marge.

It's the year 2002 and Lisa (aged 22) is a very successful business women/Medical doctor/ lawyer/erotic model... with a man's plaything by choice. The potion which gave Lisa a man's plaything is in fact reversible. But after that mother-daughter moment in the bathroom, Lisa decided to buy 99 cartons of the potion and 99 antidotes from Professor Frink. Her reason for it to Prof. Frink is for "experimental" use.

So Marge and Homer are after all these years divorced. Lisa and Marge packed their stuff and moved to Salt Lake City, located in Utah. Lisa bought a penthouse at one of the highest and most luxurious apartments in the city. Because Lisa made so much money after her qualifications and working hours, the price of the penthouse didn't even hurt her personal income. They flew from Springfield to Salt Lake City in First Class and arrived at their new home at dawn.

"Wow! This view is amazing!" said a happy Marge Bouvier. "Is that a swimming pool?" asks Marge surprisingly and happily. "Just the best for my mom." responded Lisa. Marge blushed like a school girl and gave her daughter a kiss of gratitude. "Lisa... thanks for everything." "No problem mom." responded Lisa.

Two days later, Marge and Lisa decided to have a little camping trip to Hume Lake Forest for a few days. Because of Lisa's high profile status, they decided to have their little camping trip as far away as possible from other campers and residents. They decided on a spot right in front of the lake next a road that was supposedly close. "Lisa, are you sure we are allowed here?" asks Marge. "We aren't allowed mom, but just this once would I like a peaceful few days without any other people, excluding my mom around." admitted Lisa as her work is a lot to handle. "Wow. The air here is lovely." said Lisa as she breathed in and out the fresh air that is given at the Hume Lake Forest. "So mom, what do you want to do?" asks Lisa. "How about we eat something first, then we'll decide?" replied Marge. Because they were camping, the food they brought along was canned food, cool drinks, and fruit. They opted for the fruit because it's expire date was the following day.

"Now that was tasty! So mom, what do you want to do?" asks Lisa. "Sweety, if you don't mind, I feel like taking a sleep." "Sleep?!" asks Lisa confusingly. "But it's like three o'clock in the afternoon. We should be doing fun stuff like going for strolls, site seeing, and even enjoy ourselves in the lake." explained Lisa. "I know sweetheart, but this was one heck of a road trip. Fourteen hours straight on the road can do a number on you. Not to mention that we left at eleven last night for some reason." confessed Marge. "But I did all the driving!" shouted Lisa. "Sorry sweetheart, but maybe later." It wasn't later as Marge, and surprisingly Lisa, fell asleep.

"Hey wake up. Wake up Lisa." said Marge to a sleepy Lisa. "You want to have some fun?" "Mom, what time is it?" asks Lisa. "I don't know but the moon looks beautiful tonight. Come outside and see this." said Marge. Lisa tried as hard as possible to quickly wake up from her deep sleep. As soon as she is nicely awoken, she saw the moon on its brightest with a billion stars surrounding it. "Wow, you're right. It sure is beautiful, isn't it? Even with its reflection on the lake on this glorious night." said Lisa. "So, what are you...?" Before Lisa said anything further, she saw that her mother had stripped down to nothing but her panty. "Lisa, you want to have some fun?" asks Marge. "What kind of fun are we talking about?" responded Lisa questionably. "If I catch you, then you're my slave for this whole trip. Deal?" asks Marge. "On one condition only." said Lisa with a massive smile on her face. "And what is that?" asks Marge surprisingly. "We run into the forest with nothing but our panty on. Is it a deal?" asks Lisa.

Marge agreed on the deal and Lisa stripped down to nothing but one of her erotic knickers she won an award for when she was travelling to Houston for a lingerie photo shoot. Lisa bent forward in front her mother and said, "Mom, the challenge will begin as soon as you spank me on the right cheek, and it will end as soon as you spank me on the left cheek." Marge didn't hesitate and immediately spanked her daughter right after she said to her that she in fact a naughty girl. Because of the moon's brightness, it was easy to see around them after they ran into the forest. Lisa has won many sport awards during Varsity competitions so she is in top shape. Marge on the other hand also did her fair share of training when she was alone at home. For a 47 year old divorced house wife, she trained her body into that of a 26 year old woman's. The chase is on and the both of them are running in the forest, in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but their knickers.

25 minutes has passed and the both of them have built up a sweat. They aren't tired mind you, but definitely exhausted. "Wow! For mom's age, she sure is fast." said Lisa exhaustedly after she just managed to lose her mother for about a minute. "I really want her to catch me! But I want her victory to make her happier than ever!" admitted an exhausted Lisa. "Lisa!" said Marge from a distance. "Come to your mother, Lisa! Give mommy your body, sweetheart!" said Marge trying to woo her daughter to admit defeat. "Mom, my body is already yours. You just don't know it yet." said Lisa to herself. Before Lisa spotted her approaching mother, she decided to make another run for it back to the tent. In those twenty minutes, both Marge and Lisa had managed to run a distance of 3 km (1.86 miles). Halfway to the tent, the mishap happened to Lisa when her panty got stuck to a bush. Lisa snatched away from it in less than 8 seconds, only to tear it and therefore, making it not wearable anymore. "Oh boy, there goes my... Wow! I had no idea my ass looked this sexy." said Lisa when the full moon shined on her buttocks.

Lisa is almost at the camp. She is giving it everything she has, only to hear her mother's panting closer and closer by the minute. Lisa multitasks by running with full speed and looking behind at her pursuing mother. Lisa kept looking at her mother chasing her that she forgot that she should be looking in front of her. This little screw up caused Lisa to run straight into the lake. "Sweety, are your okay?" asks Marge as she just arrived. "I'm fine mom. But the water is cold. Can you help me out?" asks Lisa. Marge happily helped her daughter out. "Thanks mo..." Before Lisa could finish her sentence, her mother just spanked her left cheek to end the challenge. "I win sweetheart, now you're my slave!" said Marge as she didn't forgot about the one sided deal. "You win fair and square mom. Now what do you want me to refer you as in these few days?" asks Lisa. "From this day (till Friday), you will refer to me as 'Eros'!" said Marge with passion. "Okay mom. So what is your first order?" asks Lisa preparedly. "My first order is for you and me to go into the Lake and hold each other tightly completely naked."

So Marge and Lisa went into the freezing lake together and held each other quietly and tightly for a few minutes. "Mom, what are you thinking?" asks Lisa. "Just how to show you my appreciation dear." answered Marge. "Any thoughts so far?" questioned Lisa. "I would be lying if I said that I have thought of something new to show you my appreciation." confessed Marge. "However, because you are my slave, I can do anything to you until the end of our little trip. So sweetheart, I want you to lean chest first against that tree." ordered Marge. "Yes Miss Eros." replied Lisa. Marge went to a leaning Lisa and placed her clitoris crotch between Lisa's ass while holding Lisa's waist. She started to move it slowly and gently against her ass with a pleasurable rhythm. After each thump, Marge released a gentle moan. "Lisa, according to an article I've read the other day, this is how a woman shows her affection towards another woman in a sexual manner." explained Marge. "Nothing really happens during this little seduction, but the more you think of it, the more it can show true affection afterwards." said Marge. Even though no chemical reaction is happening, the desire of what could've happened came across their minds and used it as a substitute. "Whatever mom, just don't stop!" said Lisa while she's biting her finger for some reason. Marge's rhythm's speed increased by the second. Her moaning became lighter and quicker after each hump. "Mom, I love you!" shouted Lisa. "I love you too, sweetheart!" said Marge as she continued to hump her daughter. "Yes, yes, YES! Aaaaargh!" screamed Lisa as she and her mother left one final moan before collapsing on the grass with her daughter in her arms. "That was... incredible." said Lisa to her mother very tiredly. "Thanks sweetheart." Both mother and daughter held each other and fell asleep on the grass.

A few hours later, Lisa wakes up and sees her mother lying next to her with her perfectly shaped butt staring at her. "Mom, it's time to wake up!" said Lisa trying to wake her mother. However, her mom is in a deep sleep. "Mom, it's morning." said Lisa to hopefully wake her mother from her slumber. "Sorry mom, but I have to take some drastic measures." said Lisa before taking the alternative attempt to wake her mother from her slumber. Lisa started kissing her mother's backside, followed by her licking it, and then proceeded to go lower after each kiss. Lisa reached her mother's butt and started to kiss it while she's rubbing it. "Wow, it is so soft and beautiful! So this is what men hunger for? I guess I can say that I hunger for it also." confesses Lisa. She continues to go down on her mother and lightly chew her bum in an attempt to wake her up. "Still not waking up?" said Lisa. "Okay mom, you leave me with no choice!" Lisa opened up her mother's butt and proceeded to play with her mother's 'back door'. Without hesitation, she immediately used her mouth on her mother's sacred area to wake her up. "What the hell...? Lisa, what are you doing?" said Marge waking up. "Oh you know, just having some breakfast." said Lisa with a big smile on her face. She then proceeded to lie on her mother's chest and kissed her 'good morning' with some open mouth action.

"Mom, I have to say, you're whole body is beautiful!" confesses Lisa. "Thank you sweetheart." said Marge with gratitude. "What's your secret? I mean you are almost half a century old, but your face and body looks so young and exciting. How do you keep this eternal youth?" asks Lisa. "Well, remember my Gym business I started a while back?" asks Marge. "Oh, you mean 'Shapes'?" asks Lisa. "Exactly, you see I sold the business and franchises along with it. I was paid $2 million and used that money for research purposes only. There are scientists in Japan are brilliant with research in the 'Eternal Youth' project. So I funded the entire $2 million into the project and in exchange for me return to use the successful experiments as much as I desire." explained Marge. "I see. Are there any catches to using it?" asks Lisa. "Well only one. I... lost my fertility. I can't produce anymore." confesses Marge. "Oh, I had no idea. But why do you want to have another baby mom? You already gave birth to three." wondered Lisa. "Wait a minute! Who said I wanted another baby? I can have as much sex as possible without worrying of getting pregnant." said Marge. "But when we had sex the other day in the bathroom, you said that I can proceed to impregnate you." says Lisa. "I did, didn't I? Truth be told, I had no idea why I said that either. I guess the mating that happened between us made me feel like a wore." said Marge with a quirky smile on her face.

Lisa and Marge spent the entire day eating the food they brought along and talk about stuff they weren't embarrass to talk about. One of them involved becoming nudists. "Why not dear?" asks Marge after Lisa refused to become a nudist. "I don't know. I mean I am comfortable being naked, but it's inhumane for little kids to experience such a view at such a young age at this time and date. I know they are too young not to care, but their parents will care and lay complaints for indecent exposure. If I wasn't as famous as I am right now, I easily would've thrown my hands in the air like I just didn't care." explains Lisa. There was a moment of silence between mother and daughter. "Alright Lisa, Miss Eros has another order for her slave." says Marge firmly. "Alright Miss Eros, as you're slave, it is my duty to grant those requests no matter how ludicrous they might be." said Lisa kneeling down to her mother. "Alright, your next task would be to help me pack up everything. We're going to a place where you won't be recognised at all." explained Marge. "Really mom?" asks Lisa "Where to then?" "Just a little town called 'Gold Beach'. I know it is about 12 hours from here, but why not?" explains Marge. And so Marge and Lisa packed their stuff, folded up the tent, loaded it into the car... "Wait a minute dear! What are you doing with those?" asks Marge as Lisa is loading their bags with their clothes inside the car. "Is this a trick question mom? Our clothes are in here." explains Lisa. "That is exactly my point dear. For the next 12 hours we are going to venture to 'Gold Beach' in nothing but our birthday suits." said Marge excited. "What? But how are we going to stop to get some food if we get hungry along the way?" asks a confused Lisa. "Easy. We just walk in, pay, and leave." "In the nude?" asks Lisa in confusion. "Well you don't have to. You have a reputation to withhold. I have nothing to lose. Heck I can do jumping jacks in front of the counters and they wouldn't do anything." explains Marge. "Why? Why wouldn't they at least do something if you shake your booty in front of them?" asks Lisa. "Well, the reason is..." And so Marge convinced Lisa that they can't do anything about her walking into the store in nothing but her bare butt and she could get away with it. "I see. Okay then. I'll do it, but only because I'm your slave." says a convinced Lisa.


End file.
